


Batgirl and Robin: A Time To Every Purpose

by QueenVictoria88



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Break Up, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Past Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Platonic Relationships, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVictoria88/pseuds/QueenVictoria88
Summary: A story broken into a series of moments in no chronological order of Barbara and Dick's relationship. Exploration of what makes these two addictively amazing and one of the best love stories. Ups, downs, friendship, love and just candid moments between two of the best characters."He’s watching Barbara, her hair is a mess, her dress is torn, she has sugar all over her face. “Oh and did you see how much that one guy’s nose bled?” She says while taking another bite. Dick couldn’t be more in love."
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a series of accounts from Dick and Barbara’s relationship according to me in no chronological order. There are moments/characters that I’ve pulled from the comics with my own spin. I don’t try to keep things exact. It may be a little OOC or inaccurate. The Justin character is based on my own personal experience, a person I literally had that conversation with so my criticisms are from my own life and I have nothing against people who are Emo or wear those clothes etc. (Wish I could have become Batgirl to escape that or have a Dick Grayson to complain to) Title of this work was inspired by The Byrds's song "Turn Turn Turn" Anyway, super hope you enjoy.
> 
> P.S. So I've been trying, but sorry if I've missed any spelling/grammar errors. This is a big piece.

What makes a couple epic? What makes their love story so incredible that even if they don’t end up together we could envy the love they did have? Is it through moments? Moments throughout their history where they were able to be so close that their love ignited like stars in the sky; forever burning even if they are no longer there. Moments of passion or anger so great that only they can see the scars forever tattooed on each other’s skin? Moments of pure happiness, that feeling of safety when you have found another human who can touch your soul just by existing in the same room as you? The magical event of two people out of billions actually understanding each other. Or the fact that the love of your life is your best friend and so no matter what happens between you, you’ll just always be. Is that what makes a love story great?


	2. Times they were together

Batman is sitting in-between Batgirl and Robin while on the Batcomputer. He’s been talking about the case while Batgirl, standing to his left, has been grinning. She can feel Robin, who is standing on Batman’s right, staring. His eyes sizing her up mischievously. She turns and Robin quickly turns his glance away, pretending not to be looking. Batgirl turns back and he’s again looking at her. He leans back ever so slightly as if he’s checking her out from behind. Batgirl again snaps in his direction and this time Robin doesn’t move. They lock eyes and hers go wide and he grins wildly from teasing her. Batman barks, “Robin! Pay attention!”  
“I am! The Scarecrow will be in the south tower.”  
Batgirl’s surprised, that was actually right. Dick hadn’t missed a thing leaving her not only impressed, but a little turned on. Until he winks at her. Oh he just knows how cute he is. 

Normal couples don’t make plans for breakfast at a diner at five am, but normal couples don’t end patrol with Batman at four, shower and then meet for breakfast before the go back to sleeping, work/school and patrol again, lather rinse repeat. 

She pours Dick a cup of coffee. “I thought for sure he had you.”

He undoes both wraps of silverware and tosses the paper wrappers aside. “Please, I’ve had the antidote to Scarecrow’s new formula figured out for a while.”

“No, Bruce.” She passes him the butter once she’s done. 

“Oh, that?” He hands her syrup for her pancakes. 

She lifts the fork full of pancake and some whipped cream next to her mouth and stops because it dawns on her. “You looked at the file before he opened it, didn’t you?” They pause and share a look. “Grayson?” 

Instead of answering, he reaches forward and bumps her elbow so that the whipped cream smashes into her face. “Ah!” she gasps.

“Food goes in your mouth, Babs, this is a classy place.” He says before laughing.

“My gosh, can’t take me anywhere.” She says sarcastically with a slight laugh while wiping her face and glaring at him. He’s still laughing.

A moment goes by. “Did you hear Penguin is up for parol already.” Dick reaches for the pepper. 

“A year, that fast?” Barbara passes it towards him.

“Yeah apparently he has a—“ and when he shakes the pepper, the lid falls off mid sentence and half the container is dumped all over Dick’s eggs. Barbara erupts into enormous uncontainable laughter. She’s squealing that she didn’t know it would be that bad and Dick is frozen still holding the shaker in disbelief. 

“OH MY GOD! I’m so sorry.” She’s wiping tears from her eyes from laughing so hard.

“Seems a little over kill for some whipped cream in the face…” he deadpans. 

“I know!!! I didn’t think it would be that bad!!!” And the two crack up again. Their regular waitress starts heading towards their table “What have you two done now?”

*******************************

Robin grabs Batgirl and pulls her into a kiss and then pushes her beyond the doorway. “Go!”

“No!” She goes to run back, but he puts his hands up. 

“The mission is the priority, Batgirl, you have to!” He knows she knows this. She certainly knows this, but in these brief moments of chaos these stupid things get said. 

“Flash will come back for you in time!”

“I know.”

“Don’t die.” 

“That’s the plan.” They share one last look and Robin throws a batarang and closes the doors separating them. Superboy’s craft approaches for Batgirl’s extraction and she’s grapples up to the craft escaping.

A week later Dick opens his eyes slowly. He can feel the weight of a hand in his. He turns to see Barbara sitting by him. He’s in the mansion. 

“Guess I didn’t die.” He says weakly.

“No, you didn’t, Boy Wonder.” She rubs his arm and puts her head down near his side.


	3. Times they were just ‘friends’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam is a reference to Barbara's husband in Batman Beyond.

Barbara owes Dinah a favor so she agrees to go on a blind date with Dinah’s friend, Justin. He’s new to Burnside and looking for someone to show him around. Barbara figures one coffee can’t hurt. As she finds herself across from Justin, a full Emo type with too large for his face clear rimmed glasses, uncombed hair, baggy 90’s jeans he most likely hasn’t washed maybe ever and a blah-green baggy striped polo, she wants to murder Dinah.  
Of course he’s too cool for coffee as he hastefully sips his chai latte and immediately whines about the temperature. Before Barbara knows it, he launches into what she can only assume is his way of trying to impress others with a strange ice breaker. “So Barbara, what do you think the probability is that we are currently in a simulation?”

She inhales deeply to herself. If she didn’t know that this crackpot was harmless, she would be suspicious of that line, but she knows better. This yuppy isn’t some villain with some type of twisted plot. Nor is he asking about the mathematical probability of multiple realties coexisting simultaneously as such the one we perceive and the one currently existing around us. No, he’s strictly going the amateur college route of pretending to have a philosophical discussion so he can pontificate a subject on a superficial level in attempt to prove intelligence when in reality (the reality they currently are both agreeing on is real) if he was actually someone with intellect, he wouldn’t have to try so hard to prove it. Before she can answer, her glasses ignite with a blue hue only she can see which means Grayson is online and watching through her eyes.

“Douche” He whispers.

She clears her throat as a response to Dick and then responds to her “date”. “Probably zero given that there was already a movie made about it.” She jokes hoping he’ll get the hint that she doesn’t want to discuss such a futile topic.

Mr. Bats-a-thousand doesn’t get it. In fact, he ignores her entirely. “Well technically, isn’t the way we perceive reality a simulation anyways.”

“Did this douche bag just say anyways? How old is he pretending to be with crap like this?

She faints a smile at her cafe acquaintance. With her coffee cup to her lips hiding her reply she whispers to Dick, “Stop it.”

“Come on, this?” he says with deep concern.

Barbara uses a napkin to wipe her mouth and it covers her reply, “You were the one who said play the field.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I want you to suffer. What ever happened to that cop… uh Sam? At least he knew proper grammar… and how to shower.”

She fights back a large grin, “Grayson, not now.”

“What?” Justin asks oblivious to the fact that Barbara isn't talking to him.

“That’s a great question, Justin. Ya know, I’d really love to get into this, but first...” She stands up. “...I think I’ll use the rest room. Be right back.” She turns and starts to walk away.

“See that’s why I don’t drink coffee, gives you the runs.” Justin yells to her.

Barbara pauses momentarily to absorb that crass remark and then immediately shakes it off. She walks to the bathroom with more determination than before with Dick is laughing in her ear.

Shutting and locking the door behind her, she faces the mirror in the one person bathroom and stares Dick down knowing he sees what she sees. “Are you finished?”

“Are you?”

“Ugh! What can I do? He’s a friend of Dinah’s. I told her I’d show him around.”

“Sure you can call Dinah a friend anymore?” Her eyes narrow to his comment. “The blue dress? Babs, that’s one of your best—”

She glances down at herself briefly and then snaps her glare back up, “—Grayson, it’s bad enough I have to go back out there, but you have thirty seconds because the potpourri in this 4x4 bathroom is damaging my frontal cortex, making me not responsible for when I kill you.”

Nightwing's suddenly serious, “There’s a bomb fifty yards away in the basement of the flower shop. Bane is out of Arkham.” Her face drops. And then he adds “….Surprise.” 

“I need—“

“— check outside the window.” 

Sure enough outside the bathroom’s window, her Batsuit is there and waiting for her. It’s superficially pinned into the wall from one of Nightwing’s batarangs so that it isn’t damaged, but still secure.

She begins to change. “So you’re…”

“Already here.” He assures.

“See you in 3.” Then she remembers about Mr. Swave back in the cafe. “Shit…better make it 5.”

“Nah, took care of that too. Come on, this isn’t my first time playing you.”

“Great, then you go out with him, you look better in a dress than I do anyway.”

“Oh no… you’re breaking up.” He makes the fake radio static noise. “Things are getting bad here, Batgirl, hurry.” He pretends until he clicks off the channel… that isn’t a radio frequency.

Nightwing’s batarang lands sharply in the wall next to his face as he’s being held there, choked by Bane. He pulls it from the wall and slices one of Bane’s tubes cutting off his supply of venom. It is enough of a distraction for Nightwing to recover, punch Bane in the face twice and then upper cut him backwards and then knock him out on the floor.

  
“Fake. radio. static.” Batgirl says with her arms folded across her chest. “You’re pathetic. ….but I lovingly got you this.” She holds up the wiring for the bomb that is now, deactivated. “Simple micro controller with a relay circuit”

Nightwing is tri-poding with his hands on his knees catching his breath for just a second. “I knew you would find it in time.” He straightens up rubbing his throat. He hits the button on his belt to call the Burnside PD to their location for Bane. “By the way, you look a million times better in a dress than me.”

“Than I.” She corrects.

Nightwing’s face flattens, “See, you should be dating Officer Grammar.”

“Oh I am, in that alternate reality Justin was talking about.”

“You mean you just perceive that you are.”

Batgirl playfully punches Nightwing in the arm. “Could you please go out with him for me, he really didn’t shower.” She complains.

Nightwing laughs and puts his arm around her. “You haven’t asked me how I took care of him?”

Batgirl snaps her head to look at him. Nightwing’s intense grin causing her to get nervous. “What did you do?”

Nightwing shrugs his shoulders and heads towards the stairs to exit. He pulls his grappling hook out.

“Dick… what did you do?” She calls after him as she too comes up the stairs.

He twiddles his fingers in a cocky good-bye wave, shoots his line off and is gone. Batgirl comes out from behind the flower shop, looks down the street and see’s Justin fighting with Burnside Parking Authority over his car that is being towed. Her wrist communicator buzzes.

NW: “Think he perceived he could park there…”

*****************************

Barbara walks to her lobby to get her mail. “No, Dad, I’ll be done early. So dinner at that Thai place?” She opens her mail box with her key. “Oh, I opened your card by the way. Thank you.” When she pulls the door back she sees inside a wrapped gift the size of a magazine and seemingly just as thick. She pulls her mail out. “Don’t be silly, a check is fine. I don’t need anything else….I mean you have to take me to dinner tonight.” She laughs as she makes her way back to her place. “Uh, yeah, I just got a card from Aunt June. Haven’t opened it yet. I’ll text you if it’s $15 or $20 this year.” She pauses “Or more. Remember she left the stove on last week? I’d hate for her to leave me an incorrect amount of money.” She laughs again. “I’m sure it’s not a $1.00….. Ha, well if it is empty I’ll let you know that too.” ……“Alright, Daddy, I’ll see you tonight. …Be Safe, Love you.”

She opens the card from her Aunt June and there’s a check for $15.00 in there. She has some birthday coupons from stores she regularly shops at and then its time for the present. She’s excited. At her age, it’s not often that she gets to open a present. She quickly and carelessly rips the floral wrapping paper and a card falls out. It has a beautiful illustration of an ocean scape on the front and she opens it up. The card reads: “May all your troubles wash away leaving only the beauty within. Signed beneath it says “Happy Birthday Babs! Love Dick.” When she finishes opening the rest of the gift she can barely stop grinning. It’s a crossword puzzle book. 1,000 crossword puzzles for the computer programmer.  
She dials the phone lightning fast.

“Happy Birthday Babs!”

“Where. Did. You. Get. THIS?! Dick, it’s perfect!”

“I know.”

“You smooth devil. I owe you.”

“Nonsense, Happy Birthday!”

“Thank you. Thank you so much.”

“Dinner Friday? On me for your Birthday?”

“Absolutely! It’s a none date date”

“Perfect.”

*******************************************

Nightwing gets hit with a bomb blast and is slammed into a window front. He’s pulling pieces of glass from his suit that luckily haven’t gone through, but the kevlar is not blast-bruise proof. After another forty minutes of being knocked around, he ultimately wins his battles against Cheshire. If you can count knocking her down enough times she retreats as winning. He doesn’t, since she got away, but considering he’s bleeding from his ear, he’s happy to call it a night. He’s spent. He’s been chasing Cheshire’s crew for a few days and tonight it finally came to a head. He’s been all Nightwing, he’s forgotten what’s going on in Dick Grayson’s life. He feebly makes his way to his apartment as his left leg seems to have a fracture somewhere. He’s too tired to look. He changes in an alley because it’s not smart to be in uniform and injured. A crippled Dick Grayson, no one cares, a crippled Nightwing is a limping target. He finally reaches his apartment door and opens it. Immediately he’s frozen in shock and filled with trepidation as there is a gigantic box in the middle of his living room with a bow on top. He’s too fucking tired for a Joker bomb. Please don’t let it be a Joker bomb. He uses his computer device to analyze it and it reads that it is 100% safe. That only calms him down about 50%. There’s a tab on the one side of the box that says “Pull”. His luck hasn’t been the greatest today so the last thing he wants to do is pull this tab, but alas, one too many concussions and he pulls the tab. All four sides to the box fall away and for the second time, Nightwing is in utter shock. An industrial sized pallet of cereal sits before him in the middle of his living room, but not just any cereal. This is never before seen ‘Nightwing’ cereal. “Are you kidding me?” He stands there staring at it in disbelief. He fishes his phone out.

“This is by far the creepiest thing you’ve ever done.”

“Haha! Oh no, it wasn’t meant to be creepy!”

“Where did you even get Nightwing cereal?!”

“I have my ways! Good news is, I re-routed the delivery and order details though multiple servers so they think you’re a six year old girl in Texas.”

“Of course you did.”

“Wait, do you hate it?”

“Are you kidding? Babs, craziest gift in the world is synonymous for coolest gift in the world.”

“Great!”

He’s looking the box over. “What’s it taste like?”

“I DON’T KNOW! I’ve been waiting for you to tell me all day! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

“Oh… right.” He says more to himself. “Thanks.”

“Did… did you forget it was your Birthday?”

There’s munching noises, crinkled packaging and through a full mouth he responds “I’ve had a rough couple of days.”

“HOW DOES IT TASTE?!” Her excitement peaks when she realizes he’s eating it.

“It’s so good, it’s like fruit loops, but with marshmallow me’s in it!” He sounds so happy.

“That’s brilliant!”

“Yeah, I don’t understand how you know so little about this? It’s actually a little alarming.” He’s only half kidding.

“I selected those flavors, but with no idea how they tasted.”

“Well the mini marshmallow me’s are delicious! I’m going to eat this ev—“

“—It’s a year supply!” She rushes out.

“Shut up! it is isn’t it?”

“It is!”

“You’re the coolest most insane person I’ve never wanted to lock up in Arkham.”

“Also look on the bow.”

“There can’t be more? Oh yeah, this box was cool, that tab thing was either going to be— *GASP* BARBAR GORDON! You DIDN’T!!”

“I did.” she says coyly

“Is this why my bike has been “missing”?”

“Yes. I “pimped” your ride!”

He’s too excited to acknowledge she just said that. “Amazing! How far’s the radius?” He asks while holding his new shinny remote starter.

“Dick, it remote starts, turns off and locks down from over 500 feet and it has a call radius of 800 feet.”

“Now you’re talking sexy to me! You are the best!”

“Hehe, I know.”

“Thanks, Babs. Truly… thank you.”

“You’re welcome. It is in a lot of people’s best interest if you don’t die.”

“Again.”

She snorts. “Yes, again or for real. Also let the record show, I was NOT the one to bring THAT up on your birthday.”

“Strike that from the record at once, Stenographer!”

“Pshh, you need sleep.”

“I need milk. No chance you stocked my fridge with a year supply of milk is there?”

“Ooo, sorry.”

“Eh, what good are you?”

“Useless.”

“So how’s Burnside?”

The conversation continues


	4. Times they were good

Barbara feels that love, true love isn’t a choice. That it’s all consuming. That it’s like bread. You have to eat it sparingly because a little in your diet is fine, but you eat too much, you crave bread at every meal. It’s too delicious, you lose all self control and now both you and the bread are living unhealthy lives. That is what she believes. By choosing to see Dick casually, it’s her choice. With love, there is no choice. She and Dick have chosen this because they’re familiar, they’re comfortable and most of all they’re young.

Dick kisses Barbara’s neck as she’s trying to roll away. “Come on, Babs…like twenty minutes? Fifteen tops? …. And don’t give me that stupid bread metaphor.”

She laughs because it was on the tip of her tongue and pushes him up. “How about a dose of truth. I’m late.” She says it matter-o-factly and stares into his face as it twists and his forehead scrunches. He opens his mouth and she pulls her hand out and puts it over his lips “For work!!!” she finally adds and starts cracking up as she wiggles out from his grip.

He falls onto his arm trying to grab at her “There’s something wrong with you!” He teases, but it’s too late. She’s gotten herself free from his bed and is already getting dressed in the bathroom. He sits half way up in bed, sheets still covering his lower half. He watches her get ready. “Just for that, I’m kicking you out now so I can continue thinking about you….all by myself.”

She comes out of the bathroom tucking her shirt in. “Ew, Grayson. And you said something is wrong with me?”

He laughs. She gathers her things and opens his top draw. She pulls something white out and bends down to kiss him quickly. While she does she’s rooting around the sheets. He thinks maybe she’s changed her mind and lifts his hand to her arm and starts to pull at her again. She finds what she was looking for. “Here” She says as she tosses the new pair of white lace panties in his face. “Use these. This pair” she says as she holds up black lace panties, “are my favorite.”

He groans. “You’re evil.” he sits up to kiss her again.

“I know.” she says as she gives him one more kiss.

“See you tonight, Boy Wonder.” and she’s out the door.

Dick falls back into the bed.

*****************************

Dick and Barbara borrow one of Bruce’s older fancy cars and head into Gotham city dressed in their finest outfits for a romantic dinner date. Being that these two have never been in love before, it is important to them that they have a real text book fancy dinner date. Knowing Bruce Wayne and having to attend his upscale galas, this is not the first time the pair are in a tux and a ball gown, but it the first time they are excited about it. They arrive at the most popular and expensive french restaurant La Tour d’Argent Deux. Not exactly like the one in Paris, but the head chef studied under the head chef in Paris so close enough. Their car is taken by valet, the doors are opened for them and the Maître d greets the young couple.

“Good Evening, do you have reservation?” The mustache on this man is exactly the type of mustache you would see on this type of man.

“Yes, I believe Bruce Wayne called. It is under Richard Grayson.”

At first, he acts skeptical but he checks the book and it says by Bruce Wayne’s regular reservation ‘Richard Grayson and Guest.’ His demeanor changes. “Right this way, Sir." 

They are led to their table which is under the largest most ornate chandelier in the entire room. The style of the room is opulent, warm with rich fabrics and crystals that project amber light that bounces off the water glasses. On opposites sides of the room there are waterfalls running down the walls into elaborate ponds. Looking at it artistically, it is quite breath taking, but realistically it is dramatic in terms of a restaurant. The opera music playing only adds to that impression. A waiter pulls their chairs out and helps them sit. Then the head waiter introduces himself as he tells them the specials while pouring chilled water in their glasses. Another waiter comes up with a tray of lemon and the head waiter uses tongs to place slices of lemon perfectly on the sides of the glass.

Dick and Barbara share a quick excited look and she nods. “Please sir, when you have moment, the Gentleman and I would love a bottle of your top champagne and the hors d’oeuvres special you mentioned to start.”

“Very well, Mademoiselle. Coming right up.”

Dick unfolds his napkin for his lap. “The gentleman and I? Aren’t we fancy?”

Barbara does the same “I’ll have you know, I may be the Commissioner’s daughter, but I am also a friend of Alfred Pennyworth.”

“You don’t say?” Another waiter comes by with a chilled bucket of champagne and pours them a glass. Dick raises his glass to toast Barbara. “Well aren’t I lucky? I am amongst one who possesses brains, beauty and lavish acquaintances.” 

She smiles “ To lavish acquaintances and lavish dinning!”

“And underaged drinking!” He adds since she is of age and he is not. They both laugh as they cheer and take a sip.

They place their order and made sure to include the famous dessert tray. The signature dessert the restaurant is known for, but takes forever to make so it must be ordered at the start of the meal. They hold out as long as they can to avoid talking about Bat related topics, however, since they are almost constantly together, they know all of the each other's details. Like which movies they like, their go to TV show quotes, which books are their favorite and the random questions like if they were stranded on a deserted island what would be the three objects they'd bring. Dick would bring a bowing knife, a pot to boil water and ketchup since he believes he could eat anything as long as it had ketchup on it. Barbara would bring shoes, a first aid bag and tampons, because she believes there would be all the tools necessary to make everything else, but she doesn’t want to be running from animals in makeshift footwear. It's one of their most belabored subjects. It very well could happen to them. However, tonight they give in to old habits and land on the latest case with the Riddler. There’s a lot on Dick’s mind as he’s going to be turning eighteen next month and he and Bruce have not been seeing eye to eye as of lately.

“He’s not the best with communication, but you have to try every avenue to get him to hear you.”

“He’s the older one and yet all the effort is on me?”

Barbara doesn’t get a chance to respond.

“Pardon. Your hors d’oeuvres special.” The waiter places the tray down and then promptly lifts the metal lid. “Enjoy.”

Barbara’s eyes go wide when she sees the escargot.

Dick reads her face. “Did you not read the description?”

She brings her hand up to her mouth and sheepishly replies. “No.”

“Are you going to force me to eat those so we don’t look like uncultured swine?”

This time before she can answer, there is a loud crash as The Ventriloquist/Scarface and three gang members with machine guns bust into the restaurant and ignite panic and screams while they shoot their guns into the air. Dick and Barbara instinctively drop from their chairs and meet under the table.

“Saved from the snails!” Dick pants.

She raises an eyebrow at his priorities. “Great, but I don’t have my suit.”

“You mean you couldn’t fit it under that dress?” He teases. “Would it be indecent of me to disrobe here since I have my suit on?” He says while he’s already sans jacket, bowtie and a few buttons of his dress shirt.

“I thought your shoes looked a little strange.”

“Bruce taught me to never underestimate a great tailor to hide what people will just assume.”

As Dick is finishing placing on his domino mask, Barbara peeks from under the table. “Guess that makes me contact. Shame, I was so enjoying the lavish dinning.… _d_ _espite the snails_ ” she whispers.

He checks the other side. “Yeah now we have lavish bullet dodging!”

“Practically an even trade.”

“ _I might have preferred the snails_.” He mumbles. “Cover will be right behind you.” He winks at her. They share peck on the lips and then Barbara crawls out from under the table.

The Ventriloquist has been using Scarface to yammer on about the owner’s son owing him money from drugs or something to that effect. Either way, they want to destroy his business. With most of the patrons having escaped out the back and the few still inside hovering under or by the tables, Barbara suddenly pretends to choke in front of one of the gang members. He immediately reacts trying to help her. She has one eye on The Ventriloquist and another on Robin who’s making his way from under the table. Barbara’s commotion successfully distracts the Ventriloquist/Scarface and Robin slips behind a large column.

“What the hell are you doing?” Scarface angrily yells at the man.

“She’s choking, sir.”

“For piss sakes, you moron!” The Ventriloquist/Scarface storms over to them while barking orders to the others. “You start robbing those people. And you, look for the owner.” The minute the Ventriloquist sees Barbara up close, he grabs her arm. “You’re the commissioner’s daughter! You ain’t chocking!”

Robin lands on the Ventriloquist’s back knocking him to the ground, “That is no way to talk to a beautiful lady!” For the moment, the Ventriloquist is down. He tosses a Batarang at the other two men, but they dodge them and start firing their guns on him. He backflips himself across the room escaping the bullets. “Tonight is not a two for one special, that Dummy is going to have to pay full price. ”

“Shut up!” They both yell.

“Oh good, you did know I didn’t mean the puppet. Glad we’re communicating.”

Meanwhile, Barbara elbows the man who was trying to help her. “Sorry, you seem nice for a scumbag.” She high kicks him in the face and grabs his machine gun knocking it out of his hand. There’s a loud tearing noise.  
“Damnit. I loved this dress!” She lifts a nearby chair and hits him over the head with it hard enough to knock him out.

Robin kicks a table up and pretends to hide behind it with the bullets going through it. One signals the other to cease fire so he can go check to see if they got him. Robin pulls the man behind the table, head buts him, punches him and then upper cuts him backwards. The man flies to the ground having the wind knocked out of him, his face bleeding. The other man runs towards him, but Robin tucks and rolls forward so fast the man can’t react as Robin flips himself into a handstand and wraps his ankles around the guy’s neck. He pulls his legs into himself and flips the man over landing him hard on his back. Robin hears Barbara whistle and he instinctively tosses her a set of zip ties to tie up the gang member she has taken down. Suddenly the Ventriloquist/Scarface starts shooting at Robin and he flips out of the way to take cover. The Ventriloquist turns to aim his fire at Barbara and she dives behind a Column adjacent to Robin.

“With the terrified people, the opera music and the guns… this is more like a bad action movie than date, huh?” Robin jokes as he tosses out a handful of explosive balls by the Ventriloquist’s feet. They explode giving him some cover. The third gang member goes to pounce on Robin, but before he can land, Robin dodges out of the way. The man lunges again. “Have you learned nothing?” Robin palms him in the face breaking his nose and then grips him around the neck in a choke hold. He’s punching him in the back causing the man to drop his gun. Robin kicks the gun towards Barbara to disarm it. Before Robin can subdue the man in his grip, the Ventriloquist gets up and smacks Robin in the back of the head with his gun. Robin cowers forward from the blow and loses the leverage on the man in his grip who wiggles out from Robin’s hold. He manages to twist Robin’s arm behind his back, there’s a moment of pain, but then Robin continues his motion into a forward summersault flipping the man over him and landing the man hard on his back on the ground. “You still haven’t learned? It’s okay, I’m patient.” Robin then gets up and slams down his elbow hard into the mans gut. The man coughs out a groan. Meanwhile, when Barbara saw the Ventriloquist hit Robin, she grabbed a metal serving tray and hit the Ventriloquist firmly in the side of the face. As her motion came down she attempted to tear the Scarface puppet off The Ventriloquist's hand.

“Stupid Bitch!” Good she wanted him angry.He lunges toward her and she back flips out of the way. When she lands, he’s still coming toward her, she puts her arms up to start blocking punches. She’s just waiting for her moment. He’s getting angrier and punching forcefully and then she sees his open spot. She throat punches him, striking like a viper. The Ventriloquist collapses to his knees, coughing, sputtering for air. Robin finishes tying up the other men.

He shoots Barbara a look that asks if she’s okay and she signals she’s fine. She starts to help the few terrified patrons left in the place out through the front door. The Ventriloquist/Sacrface in Robin's grip is dragged out front for the police. Barbara heads back inside and Robin follows her.

“What are you doing?”

“Grabbing your tux that has your name in it.”

Duh “Smart.” He glances back at the front door. “The police are here.”

“Lets go out the back.”

They are about midway through the kitchen when Barbara stops. “Hey! Wait a second.”

“What?”

“Look!” She points to a large tray on the counter that says their table number.

“Aw, our dessert tray. It really is gorgeous…for french pastry.” He jokes.

“Knowing my Dad, we have about fifteen minutes until they start to clear inside here. It would be… wrong… to have it go to waste?” She blinks up at him.

He peals back the plastic covering that was keeping it fresh. “I think we deserve a moment or two of lavish dessert dinning….”

They begin to take delight in the pile of stuffed croissants, eclairs, macaroons, frosted madeleines.

In between bites Dick realizes that the dinner they waited three months for is over and well ruined, but he’s an optimist. “I’m glad no one was hurt. We were lucky.”

“Sure, but you don’t give yourself enough credit. You are amazing without him. More relaxed.”

The compliment is jarring and he can tell she doesn't know how much saying that meant to him. He’s watching Barbara as she's talking. Her hair is a mess, her dress is torn, she has sugar all over her face. “Oh and did you see how much that one guy’s nose bled?” She says while taking another bite. Dick couldn’t be more in love.

He gestures by her thigh, “Sorry you ripped your dress.”

“It’s fine. I’m over it. Want to know how?” She shoves an eclair in his mouth and cream goes all over his face. “Dessert therapy.” She says with her mouth full.

He’s trying to contain the mess as he finishes the delicious eclair, but he’s not having much luck. “Here.” She says kissing him to clean the cream off. They get lost in the moment, enjoying themselves, forgetting where they are. 

“I want every inch of this place searched right or none of you go home!”

Barbara quickly pulls off of him, “And that’s my Dad.” she sighs. “Out the back?”

“Right behind you.”

“Grab the tray!”


	5. Times they weren’t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some liberties with some already known storylines.

Barbara is the name Bruce, her Father or Alfred use. Dick would use it when he was speaking about her or in reference to her with others, but every other time it is always ‘Babs’. It is his nickname for her. It is catchy and more original than babe or baby so it is easily his to use. However, she notices every time he did use Barbara, it is his way of being serious or putting distance between them.  
When Barbara uses his name it is Dick. She also uses Boy Wonder as a pet name, however, when she uses Grayson, he immediately knows she is upset or angry. Often times, just the bark of his last name from her, he knows he’s gone too far. Whenever they would breakup from being a couple, the two would miss the simple frequency and ease of hearing the other utter their pet names like breathing. Or maybe it was the comfort of their voice. Either way, it was missed. 

*******************************

Dick finally manages to bring himself to see her. He keeps saying over and over he’s going to be pleasant and try to keep things light. Maybe, he’ll just wait till he sees her. She’s staring out the window and he’s cowering in the doorway, searching for what to say. 

“Boy Wonder?” Her soft voice hasn’t changed. She wheels herself around. “What the hell took you so long?!”  
He drops the flowers he brought for her because suddenly no gifts can help how either of them feel in this moment. After the hug she thought would never end and the pleasantries that are exchanged just to keep good manners, the two finally start to talk. 

“Bruce and Alfred think you’ve stopped eating.” She says after she’s looked him over because he appears leaner and pale. She knows he doesn’t eat when he’s depressed. 

“I’m fine.” He brushes her off with a smile. 

“That’s not an answer.”

“All that matters is you. I’m fine… God, Barbara..” 

She hates hearing him use her name like that, especially now. Leave it to Dick to put on her, making him feel better about her paralysis.

“You weren’t even on the planet. You can’t blame—“

“Yeah, Bruce said that… they’ve said that.” He looks her in the eye and cups the side of her face. “I’ll never accept it, so stop trying.”

“I’m fine, Dick. I wasn’t at first, but I’m going to be okay. I’m still me. Still have a full life to lead.”

“Still the only good thing in my life inspiring me everyday.” He kisses her on the forehead.

“Can I inspire you to eat?” For the first time since her accident, Dick Grayson laughs. He takes comfort in the fact that her unwavering strength is still there, but more importantly the Barbara he knows is still just as stubborn. 

*********************************************

Batgirl lands in her apartment after a night of patrol. She was a bit more violent than normal, but she’s not upset. There’s a few message on her phone from Bruce and the others. She sent them to voicemail knowing round about what they’re going to say. She can’t help, but think back to the time when she excitedly anticipated Dick answering his door. When she was going to tell him she was ready for them to try again. She especially remembers when a half naked Tamaranean answered instead of Dick. She sent them a large gift, wasn’t that enough to convince everyone? She puts the phone to her ear and presses play as she starts stripping the kevlar gloves off.

“Hello Barbara, this is Bruce” Yes, Bruce. I have caller ID you highly mannered moron. But she’s not angry. “I just wanted to check in. If you’re not busy, I have a project I’d love for you to look at with me tomorrow night. You know how to reach me. Goodnight.” 

She pulls off her boots and lets the voicemails play on speaker. 

“Hey Babs, it’s Tim. I mean of course you know it’s me, but what else is there too—”  
“—GET TO THE POINT!”  
“That’s Steph, she says ‘hi’  
“Hi Barbara! We miss you!”  
“We do miss you! You should come patrol with us. Or we could come there.”  
“Or just come over! We rented Black Panther!”  
“Yeah we did! Anyway, just come over, we’re around!”  
“BYE BEAUTIFUL!” 

How lovely, Tim and Steph sent her a joint voicemail. But she’s not bitter.  
She finally gets her suit off and is brushing her teeth when the next voicemail plays. She hears gun shots on the line and briefly pauses to stare at the phone. 

“Babs! Ha! Wanna shoot some assholes? Lots of bad guys my way.” More shots are fired. “Come on, Red. Guns and Beers? What do you say?” 

Toothbrush hanging from her mouth, she pulls it out and spits in the sink. She looks in the mirror. You? You’re going to stay in? She hits the call back button on her phone.  
“Hey Babs!”  
“Jason?”  
“Yeah?”  
“What bar?”

Jason is already two deep and nursing his third beer when he pushes the bar stool out for her to sit. “You look great.”

“You haven’t even looked at me.”

“I just know.” He looks at her. “See, I love proving myself right.”

“Did you order one for me?”

“Nope.” He waves to the bar tender. The large man comes over to them.

“This her?” He asks eyeing Barbara

“Yep.” Jason nods.

The bar tender throws up three shot glasses and pours tequila in them. “Oh, are you having a drink with us?” She asks. 

“No Babe, those three are for you. One to forget him. One to move on. And one in memory of him because he’s going to forever regret marrying someone else.”

“WHOO! Ain’t that the truth!” Jason hollers as he laughs. 

“Enjoy” The bartender says then moves on to another customer.

She smiles, but inhales almost annoyed. “That’s cute. Did you tell everyone Dick got married today?”

“Eh, Bobby’s good people.” Jason lifted his beer “And you don’t want to disrespect good people, drink up.”

“Fine, but I’m changing it a little.” Jason looks at her like he doesn’t give a fuck. She lifts the first glass. “One to forgive him.” She shoots it down and lifts the second glass. “One to move on.” She shoots the second one down. “And one to both of us being happy.” She takes the last shot. 

Jason watches as she finishes and slams the glass down. He smiles at her. “I really admire your class.”

She exhales deeply from taking three shots back to back. “Yeah… that might change after tonight. BOBBY! Hit me!” She shouts.

Jason gets excited. “Alright! You heard the woman!” 

*********************************

Sweaty. Angry. Emotions flying. One of the worst moments for both them. 

“You don’t have to come to my aid, I’ve been Batgirl, before you ever were Robin, I don’t need you!”

“You think that’s why I’m here, because you need me?”

“No, you think I need you!” Her words bite at him. 

He lays his cards down. “When did I become this guy to you? This walking ego? Since when have I saved you because you needed me and not because I would do absolutely anything for you? You are the most important person to me no matter who you’re with. No matter what has happened. No matter how much we don’t work together, Barbara, I will always be here. Because I will always lo-“

“-Grayson” She snaps to halt him. He hears it and he ignores it as he leans in and gets closer. Closer to her. She looks him firmly in the eye. “I’m with Sam, now. You’re too late.”

He immediately backs up and it’s like he can feel the blood drain from his face. There’s nothing left to say. 

**********************************

“Come on, Batgirl” Nighting stands behind her patiently.

Don’t call me that. She wants to say. “I can’t yet.”

“Babs, you just need to grab on and let go.” He says with encouragement

“Easy for you to say.”

He bends to look her in the face. “Why because I have full use of my legs?”

“Yes.” Among other things

“What happened to the Barbara Gordon, don’t feel sorry for me because I haven’t lost anything, I’m just temporarily paralyzed?”

“She’s here. Still feeling that way, except when you ask her to trapeze swing.”

“Tell me. What are you more afraid of? The jump, the fall or trying? Because I’m here to catch you.”

She’s suddenly closer to his face. “Dick.” She goes to kiss him. Her lips brush across his and at the last minute he turns his head. “Sorry.”

He straightens back up. “No, it’s just… now is not the time.”

She exhales, “It never is, is it?”

He continues with the task of helping her, “I’m going to count to three and when I get there, Batgirl is going to fly. …One…”

**********************************

Dick sits at a bar just outside of Bludhaven. There’s a sappy song on the bar’s radio and he’s nursing a beer. He misses Shawn. He opens his phone to look at old messages from her. He’s in a mood. He notices Barbara’s texts. He goes to call, but hits his phone’s power button and stuffs it in his pocket. He could call, Barbara would let him come over, but it wouldn’t be fair to either of them. Besides, he doesn’t particularly like himself right now, he doesn’t need to add others who feel the same. 

**********************************

Dick’s phone buzzes on the nightstand. He slaps it to his face. “Hello”

“Hey.” The familiar gentle voice comes through.

“What time is it? You okay?” He’s a little more awake now. 

“It’s a little after five, sorry to wake you.” 

“Nah, I haven’t been asleep that long. You okay?”

“Dick?” 

“Yeah Babs?”

“You ever wonder…” she exhales deeply. “Dick… do you ever just imagine…us?”

“Yeah, Babs… I do.”


	6. Times before they were

Barbara is feverishly working in the cave trying to figure out the chemical compounds of a toxin. Dick comes down the stairs to watch her work, which she finds annoying, but she won’t say anything. He proceeds to sit in the computer chair with one leg swung over the side and opens a comic book. She continues to ignore him as she has actual work to do. She knows he's cute and he’s charming and he gets the job done, but honestly, his work ethic is why he’s too young for her. About twenty minutes go by and there’s an occasional laugh from Dick from something he’s read. She checks the latest test strip.

“Wow!” She exclaims.

“Hmm?” He doesn’t even look up.

She’s elated. “I just realized the properties of this chemical are neutralized when mixed with components from a carbonate sedimentary rock due to its reactivity to the calcium carbonate.” 

“Yeah.” He says off handedly.

She throws a hand on a hip skeptically. “What? What do you mean yeah?”

“The limestone extract works.” He still hasn’t looked up from his book.

“How do you know that? It took me like two hours to figure this out?”

He finally glances up at her. “I just sprayed each rock with the liquid and saw which one it reacted to.” He says so casually. She’s glaring at him, almost furious. “What?” He asks innocently

It was so simple. So stupidly simple and yet here she is, two hours and a super computer later to reach the exact same outcome. “Nothing.” She says sharply. He flashes a grin at her. My, my. Dick Grayson has just out smarted her by taking her for a ride and all the while he had a front row seat for the whole thing. “Just nothing.” She says again trying not to let on that he’s getting to her. Infuriating, but maybe he’s not too young for her after all.

********************************************

It’s been a couple of months of Robin and Batgirl working together. There are still some issues to work out. Dick is sitting at a table in the cave trying to fix a compartment on his belt. Barbara is working on something over on the BatComputer. Suddenly she gasps. Dick turns to look at her and she just says “They’re closing the Library one hour earlier!” Her mouth is wide open as she continues to read the article. “Where will all those kids go?” She’s outraged and Dick can’t take his eyes off her. Her face scrunches into an unattractive look of disgust. “Because of a budget reroute?! This is unacceptable. I’m writing the Mayor a letter!” She immediately opens her email and starts furiously clacking on the keys. Dick is mesmerized as this is his first insight into this version of her intensity. In a few seconds she’s done and hits send. “There! Justice will be served!” She says with sass as she scoots her chair back and storms upstairs. “I’m too disgusted.” She exclaims. Dick looks around for a second slightly concerned, then he shakes his head and smiles. _Pretty sure I’m going to marry her._ He thinks to himself and he goes back to fixing his belt.


	7. Times they just were

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, first part is sad.

Dick reluctantly answers the knock at his door. He hasn’t showered or done much of anything yet today. Although he is happy it is his favorite redhead standing there, he’s not sure he’s up to this.

“Hey.” Barbara smiles.

“Hey.” He forces a smile back. There’s a long pause. Dick is searching the floor with his eyes.

“I brought beer.” She dangles the six pack.

He lifts his head up with an actual half smile, “Magic phrase.” He moves aside to let her in. He shuts the door and they go to his couch. She sits and opens a beer for him and then opens one for herself.  
He’s holding the beer, just looking at her, waiting for her to say something.

“What?” She asks.

“Did you want to talk?”

She smiles at him, “Why would I want to talk?” she places her hand on his.

He looks at her with the most grateful and pained look, “Thanks.” he mumbles, the tears filling his eyes are evident. She turns her attention to the TV and puts the volume up on what he was watching. He darts his face away for a second and lets out a small sigh. He clears his throat and sits back deeper into the couch. He puts his arm out. She looks him over and crawls into the hook of his arm. She can feel he’s losing it, his breathing has gotten heavier, he’s sucking his chest in.

She lifts her beer. “To Wally.”

He drops his head as he can’t hold on to the tears anymore and he lets them run down his face. “To Wally” he whispers.

She wraps her arm around his waist as he takes a drink from his beer. His breathing hasn’t slowed so she knows this isn’t enough. She sits up and makes them switch, she pulls him into her and he crashes into her arms filling her shirt with soft sobs, still trying to keep it together. She holds him tight and rubs her hands through his hair.  
“I’ve got you.” She whispers, letting him know he can let it out.  
They stay like that and he eventually calms down. Then with Dick laying across her, Barbara lightly massaging his head, they watch the next episode of the show he was watching before they both fall a sleep.

***************************************

Barbara’s Father ended up in the hospital after a mission gone wrong. It was bad this time. The surgeons weren’t sure he was going to make it out of surgery. He did. After a few weeks in the hospital, Barbara finally drops the stoic and pain in the ass Commissioner at his home. The two argue about every step to his rehab, including the nurse who Barbara has hired to live with him while he heals. Eventually, the nurse is shoving her out the door. “Ms. Gordon, I have him now.”

Barbara tosses the keys on the table when she enters her apartment. She knows he’s there, standing waiting for her. She doesn’t even put her bag down. She just runs into his arms which he wraps around her just like she had been wanting for for weeks and she melts into his familiar strong form. He breathes into the gathering of hair and holds onto her for as long as she needs it.

Finally Dick whispers, “Wanna get out of here?”

“Oh god yes.”

They rent a large hotel room. Dick lays in bed in a white t-shirt and sweat pants. “You know you can call the front desk, change the lights and temperature all by the TV? You’d never have to leave the bed?” Barbara doesn’t answer as she comes out of the shower in a robe, hair wrapped up in a towel. “Feel better?”

She starts putting lotion on her arms. “What is it about hotel showers that make you feel cleaner? A strange bathroom that’s not your own shouldn’t be able to do that.”

“Thats one of those mysteries I’d rather not solve.”

“True.”

“I just ordered us room service.”

“Key to my heart!”

“Through the TV!” His overly boyish excitement makes her smile.

“For as incredibly smart as you are, you are so technologically impaired”

“That’s why I keep you around, but hey, who was the one who installed their VPN all on their own?”

“…Eight years later.”

“Pssht.”

She hops onto the large fluffy bed on the other side of him. The TV is on low with some talk show on. They rest in silence for a brief moment, basking in how comfortable they are. Partly from the bed and partly, because they’re them.

“How are things in Bludehaven?” She asks, but immediately regrets it.

“They’re… ya know.”

“I don’t know why I asked you that, let’s not…”

He rolls over on his side to face her and she does the same.

“You’re always here, when I need you.” She runs a hand through his hair.

“Always.” He affirms. He rolls back onto his back and motions for her to climb over to him. She does and lays her head on his chest.

“Ahh.”

“What?”

“Your cotton headdress is attacking me.”

“Oh sorry, my hair is soaking wet.”

“I know, here.” He lays her back down and pushes the towel around so it is no longer hitting him in the face. “There, comfortable?”

“Always.”

He squeezes her closer into him. A few more moments of comfortable silence go by. “Babs, I could do this forever.”

She basks in his deeper voice vibrating under her. “Lay like this?”

His hand is resting on her arm. “No, us. ….Even if it’s not now…. someday.”

She takes a moment to respond. “Me too.”

Not soon later, they drift off to sleep.

**************************

FIN


End file.
